Papa Winchester
by xx Haily xxx
Summary: Dean and Sam get called to a hunt in a town in Kansas. When they get there Dean meets the daughter he never knew about and founds out that he got a girl pregnant with triplets when he was 15. And never knew about it! John and Dean still alive. Season 1/2
1. The Sisters

**Character Descriptions:**

Christa:

Christa is the shortest of the three girls, but around average height. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and bright green eyes. Her hair is always up and a little bit longer than shoulder length.

Christa is the oldest, bravest, and generally the leader of the sisters. Like Dean, she was always given a lot of responsibility. She loves her sisters a lot and would do anything for them.

Danielle:

Danielle is a little bit taller with an average frame. She has dark blond hair, the same color as Deans. She also has Deans eyes. Her hair reaches between the middle of her back and her shoulders.

Danielle is the typical middle child, although only by a few minutes. Too young to be the envied leader and too young to be the shielded youngest. She is a bit of a trouble maker, but usually just by going along with Christa. Danielle is definitely tough though. Which is why its hard for her to get along with her wimpy little sister.

Shyanne:

Shyanne is tall for her age and very skinny. She has very long strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. In both looks and personality, she is very different from her sisters or either of her parents.

Shyanne is the one sister who cant take a punch, who cries about things, and who is scared to death by horror movies. Shes the only sister who will back down from a fight, the only one who cares what her nails look like. Basically, she is the normal twelve year old girl of the family. But being normal in her family makes her an outcast.


	2. Meeting

"Christa Williams?" the teacher called out. No answer.

"Christa Williams?" she hummed more impatiently.

"Shyanne, honey, where is your sister?"

"I dont know," the girl said timidly.

"Thats okay," Mrs. Sosina said sweetly, she turned to the other sister more accusingly, "Danielle?"

She shrugged. "I thought she was coming. She was running late, told us to go ahead."

Mrs. Sosina narrowed her eyes, "Really?" she asked, clearly not buying it.

"Really."

Mrs. Sosina sighed, "Alright," she said, continuing on with the class.

* * *

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Piper, Kansas."

"What for?"

"Because I got a call."

"So?"

"So we have no other case. Guy said hed tell us more about the case when we get there."

"Dean!"

"He wouldnt tell me! We have no cases anyway. Might as well check it out, right?"

A few hours later, Dean pulled into the town. They drove around a bit and found a hotel.

Dean looked at his watch. "Eleven thirty. Wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure."

The got in the car and went to a diner. The place was completely empty except for a girl sitting at the counter.

"Hey," Sam said, "Where is everybody?"

The girl shrugged, "Peter, the boy who always works here, hes at school. His daddys sick. No ones around."

"Why arent you in school?"

"I just didnt want to go," the girl said a bit defensively.

"I hear ya there," Dean said, sitting at the counter.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

The girl looked shocked at the mention of his name. "Your names Dean?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The girl shook her head, telling herself it wasnt _her _Dean. "Nothing. My dads name was Dean, thats all. Dean..." she thought for a moment, "Dean Winchester. Thats what my mom used to tell me."

Dean looked at Sam, shocked. After a long pause Sam spoke. "Wheres your mom now?" He figured they should talk to her to be sure.

The girl got out of her seat and walked out. "Follow me."

"Sam, what the hell? You dont think she could mean _me_?" Dean whispered.

"I dont know Dean. Youll know when you see her mom."

But after a long, silent walk she led them into a cemetery. She walked in and stopped in front of a gravestone which read "Teresa Williams."

"Teresa Williams," Dean read. He smiled at the memory, "I met her on a hunt with dad when I was fifteen."

"She died last year," the girl looked up at him, "On a hunting trip."

"How old are you?" Sam asked, just to be sure.

"Twelve."

"About right," Sam said to Dean.

"I... have a daughter?" Dean mumbled.

"Actually three," the girl said simply, "Im a triplet."

Deans eyes grew wide.

"Im Christa," the girl added. She looked at Sam, wondering why he was there for the first time, "Huh... are you two..."

"No! Were brothers," Sam said.

"Oh."

"Do you know about... what your mom hunted?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Ive hunted too. Once or twice. Ive studied everything. Im going to be a hunter," she paused, "It was a banshee that killed her."

"Im sorry," Dean said.

"We killed it. My sister and me."

"Only one?"

"Shyannes kinda different," Christa grinned, "Like the perfect little angel whose afraid of her own shadow."

"Wonder where she got that from," Sam laughed, "Deans a bit of a trouble maker.

"Mom used to say I reminded her of you," she said to Dean, "Danielle is my other sister... she cant stand Shy at all."

"Christa... is there a case around here? I got a call..." Dean said, trying to change the subject. It was a lot to take in.

"I dont think so... Maybe you should talk to whoever called you."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Ill call him now."

Dean walked away and left Sam to talk to Christa. He called the guy who had called him.

"So," Sam said, "Have you lived here long?"

"We moved around a lot before my mom died. Were just staying with my uncle until he figures out what to do with us."

Sam smiled a bit to himself, "I guess Im an uncle now too."

Christa smiled, "Hopefully a better one than Uncle Henry."

"You dont like Henry?"

Dean came back, looking even more dumbfounded than before.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing the look.

"The call was from the girlss uncle. He left... we have to take them with us..." It was obvious that Dean was completely in shock.


	3. Grandpa

"Dad, its Dean. I guess youre not gonna answer... Its important," Dean paused, hed called his dad three times already, "I just met... I met my daughters. I have three girls. Triplets."

Dean hung up the phone and walked to the car. All three girls were sitting in the back seat and Sam was in the passenger seat. He shook his head to tell Sam that John hadnt picked up the phone. Dean started the car and followed the girls directions to get to the house. They walked inside and saw that Henry had left three bags, pink, purple, and yellow, at the bottom of the staircase. Shyanne insisted on showing her dad everything she owned. Sam laughed at Dean, who was still trying to grasp the fact that he had daughters.

"Alright," Dean said to the girls, "Most of this stuff has got to go."

"Well go clean out our rooms, I guess," Shyanne offered.

Sam smiled, "Good idea."

The girls went upstairs. Danielle had her own room. Originally, she had shared with Shyanne but they got into too many fights. Now Christa and Shy shared a room.

Dean watched them go up the stairs and then turned to Sam.

"Man, can you believe this?"

Sam shook his head, "Its pretty amazing... I knew this wasnt a case."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

Deans phone rang.

"Dad! Yeah. Did you get my messages. Uh huh... Yes sir. Okay. Bye," Dean turned to Sam, "Were going to meet dad a couple towns over."

Sam nodded. A couple of hours later the girls with a bag each were in the back seat and Dean was speeding to meet John Winchester. By the time that got into the town Danielle and Shyanne were asleep, with Christa stuck between them to stop them from fighting. Christa had stayed awake, although it was close to midnight.

"You can get some sleep," Sam said kindly.

"Its okay..." Christa said quietly, staring at her sisters protectively.

"So whats this Henry guys deal? He just took off," Dean said.

Christa straightened up and seemed more alert even at the mention of his name.

"Im glad he did."

"Christa, what did Henry do?" Sam asked.

Christa shook her head and looked out the window. Sam and Dean looked at each other curiously. The rest of the ride was quiet, Christa wouldnt say a word now so eventually they stopped trying. And then they saw Johns truck outside the motel they were meeting at. They pulled up and John was outside before they could even stop the car.

"Dean," he said, indicating that he wanted to talk to Dean privately.

He and Dean walked across the parking lot together, out of hearing distance.

"What the hell is going on, Dean? You just call and tell me that you have daughters and now what? You want to bring the kids on hunts?"

"I didnt know what else to do. Their uncle left... even if he didnt Christas scared to death of him. I dont know what to do."

"Wheres their mother?"

Dean paused, "Shes dead. Died on a hunting trip."

John sighed, "Alright. Two of the girls stay with me tonight the other with you and Sam, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Christa stayed with Dean and Sam. John carried Danielle and Sam carried Shyanne into Johns room while Dean took Christa with him to check in.

"You can tell me, you know."

"Tell you what?" Christa asked.

"About your uncle."

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Well when you do..."

"I never will."

"You can tell me. When you want to."

* * *

**A/n:** Please review! And if you like it make sure to add it to your alert list if you havent already.


	4. Painful Secrets

"Christa?" Shyanne asked sleepily the next morning.

"Shut up," Danielle said, pulling the blankets off of her, "Come on. Were going to eat."

Christa was already ready to go to breakfast. She was in the other room with Sam, Dean, and John.

"Well I guess we could just home school you guys," Sam suggested.

They had been talking for a while about what they would do about moving around all the time. They had figured out the same system that John and Teresa had both used. They would leave the girls in a motel and give Christa a gun just in case. Schooling would be a problem though.

"Thatll work," Christa said, "We can do the work while were in the car. We used to do that."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good. Okay, Im starving. How long does it take them to get ready?"

Christa smiled. "As long as it takes them to stop fighting."

The six of them were in a diner an hour later. They talked about hunting and the girls mom. Eventually they got back to the topic of their uncle.

"We just want to know what he did," Sam said. Hed been trying along with Dean and John for a while.

"Just let it go!" Danielle said before storming out of the diner.

Shyanne looked worried. "Great. Now shes gonna be in a bad mood," she mumbled.

Christa got up and followed Danielle out.

"Hey," she sat down on the curb next to her, "You didnt have to leave like that. He was just trying to help."

"I dont need his help."

"Well neither do I but he was trying to be nice. Thats all."

"And were just supposed to go join this family? We dont even know them. They could be worse than Henry!"

Christa shook her head, "No they couldnt..."

Danielle rested her head on Christas shoulder.

"I just wish it was us and mom again. That would be perfect."

"This might not be so bad," Christa said, "You just have to give it a chance and try not to cause too much trouble."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I dont cause trouble."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Dean walked out awkwardly. Sam had sent him to talk to the girls. They were _his_ daughters, after all. He wasnt going to listen but John told him to go so he did.

"Uh... hi." He sat down next to them.

"Hi," Christa said. She nudged Danielle.

"Hey," she said reluctantly.

"You guys okay?"

"Fine," Danielle said. She got up and walked to the Impala and got in.

Christa sighed. "Sorry shes just... angry."

"At me?"

"No. Just in general I guess. Its been hard this past year. Henry liked Shy but he hated me and Danielle..."

"Whatd he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Im just glad hes gone." And with that she got up and joined Danielle in the car.

* * *

John left, without telling anyone where he was going as usual. Sam and Dean sat in the front of the car. They were on their way to Wisconsin.

Danielle punched Shy who burst into tears.

"Would you knock it off?" Christa said impatiently.

"Nope."

Christa shoved her back and Danielle crossed her arms over to chest and turned to look out the window. Dean snickered. The girls had been fighting for hours even with Christa in between them. It was dark now and it wasnt long before Danielle and Shyanne were asleep again. Christa child over the seat and sat between Sam and Dean. Sam had asked her to, hoping to find out more about Henry.

"So-" Sam started.

"You want to know about Henry," she stated.

"Yeah. What did he do to you guys?"

Christa sat silently for a moment.

"Just about everything I guess..."

Sam looked at her, wondering what she meant by that.

She sighed. She knew she would have to tell them eventually.

"He liked Shyanne. I guess that made everything worse. Danielle thought she was betraying us or something by being nice to him."

Dean nodded.

"Maybe she was just scared," Sam said.

"She was terrified, but Danielle didnt understand that I guess."

She pulled up her sleeves to show a ton of scars on the arms. There were burns from a cigarette and cuts that looked like they mustve been deep.

"Damn it," Dean said angrily under his breath.

"Besides that he used to beat me and Danielle." She sounded like she was going to say more but she stopped.

"What?" Sam said after a long silence.

He waited a few minutes before he got an answer. Christa was crying now.

"He... he used to uh..." she lowered her voice to a nearly inaudible whisper, "rape me..."


	5. Anger

Dean looked at her in shock.

"Im gonna kill this guy... were going back. Im gonna kill him."

He was about to turn the car around but Christa grabbed the wheel.

"I dont want to go back."

Sam and Dean looked at each other uncertainly. Sam shook his head and Dean sighed, turning his attention back to the road.

"Well catch up with him later," Dean said under his breath. It was a promise he was making to himself and his daughter.

Sam was shaking with anger. "Why would he do this?" he said in a quiet, angry voice.

Christa shook her head. "I dont know... he was so good to Shy. It was just different with us."

"You dont have to talk about it unless you want to..." Dean said quietly.

"I know that."

She rested her head against Dean. He nearly pulled away out of his usual habit. He wasnt much for the touchy feely stuff after all. But instead he put his arm around her protectively. She had seemed so strong earlier but now she broke down and started crying.

"Hes not hurting you again. No one is," he said.

"We were with him for a year. He was doing this for a year," she mumbled.

"When was the last time he..." Sam stopped, "Never mind. You dont have to answer that."

"It was the night before we left. He sent Shy and Danielle to bed early..."

Sam clenched his fist angrily and Christa looked at him nervously. Danielles voice rang in her ears. _They could be worse than Henry. _She looked up at Dean and saw the same rage that she saw in Henry before he beat or burned or cut them. She pulled back quickly. Dean looked confused.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked.

"How do I know youre not just as bad as him?"

"Were not!" Sam said.

"But we dont know that. You have a trunk full of weapons and why were you so quick to just take us with you?"

"Because youre my daughters and youre family."

"Family?" Danielles voice came angrily from the backseat, "Where the hell were you a year ago then? Christa get back here."

Christa climbed back.

"I didnt know!" Dean said, "If I knew I wouldve been there."

"Whatever..." Danielle let Christa lay her head on her shoulder and put an arm around her. She didnt know what had happened. She woke up when Christa accused them of being as bad as Henry. Sams fists were clenched and Christa was crying. It didnt look good.

* * *

The next day Danielle was the first one up. They stopped at a gas station and she got out of the car when Dean did.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Danielles voice was low, she didnt want to wake her sisters.

"I didnt do anything. She just-"

"You have no idea what shes been through. You have to make her cry?!"

"I wasnt trying to make her cry..." but Danielle had already gotten back in the car next to Christa. Dean sighed and continued to put gas in the car.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked Danielle, although he already knew the answer.

"No."

"Whats-" he began to ask '_whats wrong?' _but Danielle cut him off.

"Theyre sleeping. Dont wake them up," and that was the last thing that she said for the rest of the day, despite her uncles efforts and her fathers annoyance.


	6. Haunting Memories

**Note:**** Child rape and abuse. Its a flashback so you can just skip the chapter if you want. You wont miss anything in the story except one thing which I will post in bold at the end.**

_**This chapter Rated M.**_

Flashback

Danielle and Christa were sitting on the couch waiting for Uncle Henry and Shyanne to get home. They had gone out for ice cream. The last time they went out Henry threw a fit because they hadnt waited for their sister before going to bed. So now they were waiting even though Danielle had been up coughing all night and was exhausted. An hour later Henry and Shyanne finally came in. Shyanne nervously thanked him for the ice cream and went upstairs without saying a word to the girls.

"Suck up," Danielle muttered under her breath.

"What the hell did you say?" Henry asked, walking over to them.

"Nothing," Christa said too quickly.

Wack! He backhanded her and she went flying off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Danielle pushed him away and went over to see if her sister was okay.

Henry pulled out his switchblade and held it behind his back. He walked over to Danielle and pulled her up by the hair.

"Let go of her!" Christa started to get up but got kneed in the chin by Henry and fell back.

"I dont know who the hell you think you are," Henry was saying to Danielle. He cut her arm several times before adding one deep cut. Danielle was afraid to move in case he decided to move the knife to her throat instead. But she yelled and cursed at him. She was crying by the time he was done and he tossed her towards the stairs.

"Get to bed!"

Danielle went upstairs. Halfway up she looked back at Christa, waiting for her to follow.

"Go," Christa mouthed.

Danielle shook her head but Christa nodded.

"Youll just make him mad," she whispered as Henry sat down on the couch, glancing over when Christa wasnt looking.

Danielle thought for a moment and decided she was right. She went into the bathroom to stop the bleeding. Christa was revealed for a moment, knowing her sister was safe, but then she turned back and saw Henry standing in front of her. Her smiled and she jumped up. He had her before she could even head towards the stairs. She struggled violently and he slapped her a few times until she calmed down.

He dragged her into his room, which was the only one downstairs. He closed and locked the door and then pushed her towards the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off before lunging at her and grabbing her. She screamed and kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp, which caused him to rip most of her clothes as he was trying to get them off.

"No! Stop it!" she yelled at him, pounding her fists into his chest, the only place she could hit with him holding her.

He pushed her onto his bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just stay still," he whispered.

He punched her in the stomach, not hard enough to break a rib, but hard enough to knock the wind out of her. While she clutched her stomach he got up and went to his work uniform. He pulled out his handcuffs, the same ones he had gotten the day he started at the police station, and pulled Christa up to the top of the bed. He handcuffed her to the headboard.

"There we go. Now I wont have to hold you still..." He said it more to himself.

He pulled his pants off and climbed on top of her again. She was sobbing. He went to wipe a tear away, smirking at her, but she turned her head.

"Dont be like that. Youre beautiful honey. Really you are. Not like your sisters... so grown up."

He slipped a finger into her and she cried out for him to stop and leave her alone. He ignored her. He pushed his finger in and out. Then he pulled it out and slipped into her. He groaned quietly but it was muffled by her hysterical cries. He went in and out, hard and fast, until he came inside her. He rested there for a while, intentionally not pulling out while she begged him to.

Finally he pulled out. It seemed like he had been inside her forever to Christa. It seemed like that every time but she certain wasnt getting used to it. He left her there in the handcuffs. She curled up into a ball and cried. A half and hour later, after showering and getting into pajamas, Henry came back with an apple in his mouth. He was chewing his third or fourth bite. Then he took the handcuffs off of Christa. She grabbed her clothes and rushed upstairs to shower.

**One thing mentioned in this chapter besides memories was the Henry is a police officer.**


	7. Secrecy and Repercussions

"Would you knock it off? Youre annoying as hell you know that?" Dean yelled at his daughter.

"And youre an asshole, you know that?" Danielle shot back mockingly.

"Oh my god," Dean mumbled angrily. "I didnt do anything to her, we were just talking!" He yelled.

"Well you mustve done something. I know Christa and she doesnt just cry over anything!"

Dean and Danielle had been going at it nonstop. Christa insisted that Dean and Sam didnt tell Danielle about whatd she had told them. All three of the girls were very secretive about it. She was sure Danielle would be mad but it was hard to think of any other reason why Christa would have been crying if they were just talking.

"You were talking about Henry!" Danielle accused for the hundredth time.

"No we werent!"

"Yes you were!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Dean! Would you grow up?" Sam intervened.

Danielle glared at Sam. Since that night she had been under the impression that Sam might have hit Christa. She wasnt buying the nice caring uncle bit, she was certain it was just an act. Christa walked out of the gas station bathroom and the arguing stopped immediately. She wasnt stupid, she knew theyd been fighting, but she was glad she didnt have to deal with it.

"Lets go," Christa said, climbing into the middle seat in the back. She always had to sit in the middle. If she didnt the fighting would be even worse. Danielle sighed and went around the car to get in.

"Are we almost there yet?" Shyanne asked. Shed been asking every five to ten minutes since they started.

"Well be there when were there," Dean said irritably.

"Fine," Shyanne mumbled.

Danielle fell asleep a while later and that gave the rest of the family the opportunity to talk and get to know each other better without fighting.

"You like Metallica?" Dean sounded impressed.

"Yep," Christa answered.

"Oh no," Sam groaned.

Shyanne laughed. "I dont listen to music thats older than I am."

* * *

They got to Wisconsin late the next night. They managed to get a hotel room with two beds and a pull-out couch on the same block as the supposedly haunted warehouse. Sam and Dean carried Danielle and Shyanne in. Christa woke up as soon as the car stopped. They went upstairs and put the sleeping girls on the pull out couch. Christa, Sam, and Dean all took turns showering and got ready for bed. While Dean was in the shower Christa sat at the end of Sams bed and waited for him to notice her waiting there. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Uhh... Uncle Sam, I need your help with something tomorrow if its okay... while everyone else is working on the case."

"Sure. Whatever you need," he answered, though he sounded much less happy.

"And can we just keep it between us for a while? I only want to tell them when and if I ever have to."

"Yeah, I wont saying anything. What-"

"Ill tell you tomorrow."

Dean came out of the bathroom five later and saw that Christa and Sam were already asleep.

'Thank god. I get my own bed,' he thought.

The next day Sam and Christa left while Dean took the girls to breakfast and then to see the man who had called him. A few hours later they all met back at a diner for lunch. It was a relatively peaceful day. Danielle was satisfied that Sam hadnt hurt Christa. She wouldnt have shared a bed with him if he had. They all ate and for once seemed to be a happy family without such a dramatic life.

After lunch, Sam pulled Christa aside. "You have to tell him."

"I will."

"Today."

"Why does it have to be today?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "You tell him or I will."

"Fine."

Christa went over to Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she glanced at her sisters, "Privately?"

"Uh... yeah. Sure."

They walked away from the Impala and Sam went over to Danielle and Christa.

"Whats up?" Dean asked when they were out of earshot.

Christa took a deep breath.

"Umm... Sam took me to get a pregnancy test today... and it was positive."

Dean looked surprised for a moment but it was soon replaced with fury.

"Henry?"

"Yeah."

"Well well schedule an abortion-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Im keeping the baby. He was a relative by marriage so she should be fine... My baby didnt do anything wrong. Im not killing her because Henry is an asshole."


	8. Accidentally Breaking the News

Christa stared at Shyanne and Danielle sleeping. Her parents hadn`t been much older than her when the girls were born. But it was hard to believe that she was going to have a baby. She talked to Sam a lot, but she hadn`t told her sisters yet. She told Sam about Henry`s attacks, like the first time he raped her, and cried on his shoulder. She was crying a lot more than usual lately, but she suspected it was just hormones.

Christa climbed into the front seat in between her dad and uncle like she usually did after her sisters fell asleep. Dean handed her the pie he was eating with a fork.

"Try this. Its amazing," he said with his mouth full.

Christa smiled and took a small bite. She nodded. "Yep, its good."

Dean smiled. "Good? Its the greatest pie ever made."

Christa smiled. "Nah... My mom made great pie. You never had it?"

"No," Dean said, "She never told me."

Christa sighed. "You didn`t really know her too well, huh?"

"Not really," Dean admitted, "We met on a hunt once. That was it."

"She never even told you that she was pregnant?"

"No," Dean said quietly, "She didn`t."

Christa looked a bit angry at that.

"She had no right to keep it a secret from you."

"I guess," Dean mumbled.

"I... Maybe I should tell Henry? I mean its his kid..."

"No," Dean and Sam said in unison.

"We can`t trust him with the kid," Sam said, "Why would you want to tell him?"

"Maybe he`d be different with his own kid..." Christa said, "Besides, the baby would be safer with him. He`s not a hunter.

"The baby would _not _be safer with him," Dean said, "And if we ever track him down we`re killing him, not talking to him."

* * *

The next day they were still on the road. Shyanne slept late and immediately said that she needed a bathroom when she woke up. Then when they stopped at a Burger King, she insisted that they eat there too.

"I hate fast food," Danielle complained.

"Deal with it. She never gets to pick where we eat," Christa said. It was almost eleven and she smiled at the little kids running around. She hoped she could some how make her child`s live as simple and normal as those children`s were, but she knew better.

Christa sat next to Dean for a change. She had become so close to her Uncle, but she had recently realized that she and Dean, who were so similar, were not close at all. Sam and the other two girls went to order.

"So did we finally find a job?" Christa asked. She was eager to hunt with her father.

"No. But we`re going to stay here for a while until we find one," he glanced away awkwardly, since he still was comfortable with his daughter`s pregnancy, "And we really need to get you to see a doctor. Its been two months."

Christa nodded. "I think I`m going to tell Danielle and Shyanne today."

Dean smiled, "Good idea. I thought you were going to try to hide it forever."

Christa chuckled, "Well I could but I don`t know what I would tell them when a baby shows up all of a sudden."

"What baby?" Shyanne asked happily.

Christa sighed.

"Baby?" Danielle asked as she came up behind them carrying food.

"Uh... okay. I uh, I wasn`t gonna tell you this until later, but... I`m pregnant."

Shyanne smiled, "Really?" she said happily and innocently.

Danielle shoved her, "Its Henry`s?" she said angrily.

"Yeah," Christa said, looking down.

"Get rid of it," Danielle said coldly and went to sit in the car.

"Hey..." Sam started, but then he noticed that Christa was crying.

**Please review and add to favorites if you like the story!**


	9. Yes, it is Annoying to be Perky

A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep reading and reviewing. I`m sorry that I haven`t updated in so long. From now on I`m going to aim to update once a week, probably on Friday`s. In my defense I`m in AP and honors classes and working for a FBLA event so I`ve been busy. But that`s no excuse because I`ve been neglected my two favorite things to do: read and write. So I`ll probably end up not doing this but I`m aiming to update at least one of my three stories every week.**

**

* * *

**"So?" Dean asked awkwardly from outside of the fitting room in a maternity store. Christa was eight months pregnant now and even Dean`s sweats and Sam`s enormous shirts were getting a bit tight. It had been decided that she would need to buy some maternity clothes. And somehow Dean had gotten stuck in a maternity store, so he had been complaining all afternoon.

"It fits," she said, throwing a blue maternity shirt out of the fitting room and quickly opening the door to grab a brown pair of pants from Dean, "Ooh! Very cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up!"

Christa smiled. She couldn`t remember the last time she`d gone shopping and she was enjoying himself. Dean, however, was infinitely jealous of Sam, who was with the other two girls getting ice cream. The women there were probably smiling at what a wonderful uncle he was while Dean was being glared at by cranky pregnant women and their disgusted husbands, who assumed that it was he who got Christa pregnant.

Christa finally finished trying things on. She gathered the ten different outfits and started carrying them over to check out. Dean, who was angry that he even had to be there, crossed his arms over his chest and didn`t offer to help. So Christa was grateful when someone else did. The woman was a pretty young blond who was way to thin to be in a maternity store. She had deep blueish grey eyes that looked like the color of a dolphin underwater. They were watery, and it would have looked like she`d been crying if it weren`t for the unbloched skin and beautiful, perfectly white smile.

"Let me help you," she said kindly, taking most of the clothes from Christa.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully.

"I`m Allison," the woman said. She places the clothes on the counter and offered Christa a hand to shake while Dean grumpily looked at price tags and got out his wallet.

"I`m Christa."

"You`re not from around here," she said, then answered Dean`s questioning look by saying, "Small town, you know. I know most of the faces at least. And usually the names too."

"Oh," Christa said, "Yeah, we`re just passing through. We`re staying at that bed and breakfast down the street."

They`d been coming back to this town every couple of weeks to see Christa`s doctor, but until now they hadn`t stuck around long enough to meet anyone.

"Nice place, isn`t it?" Allison said, the unwavering smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it`s great."

"You know, you shouldn`t be traveling in your condition."

"Well it can`t really be helped," Dean said, sarcastically returning the now irritating smile.

"Well," the woman said, the smile wavering for only a second, "I would think that you would care about what`s best for the baby."

"Right. We do. And now we`re leaving," Dean said, trying unsuccessfully to avoid getting more glares from the women in the store.

* * *

Christa and Dean dumped the bags into the backseat of the Impala and got in. Christa immediately put a Metallica tape in and Dean turned to volume up as loud as it would go. And neither of them noticed the blue Mercedes that was following them out of the parking lot.


	10. Accidents and Miracles

Dean and Christa were on the way back to the motel when the car behind them slammed into the Impala fast.

"Fuck, are you ok?" he said, looking immediately to Christa. When she nodded, his next concern was his precious car.

He got out of the car and went back towards the blue Mercedes that had hit him. He noticed the woman, Allison, from the maternity store was in the passenger seat. He looked for the driver, but didn`t see him. He turned back, and saw a man by Christa`s door. He was trying to open it, but it was locked. Dean saw his daughter frantically locking all of the doors. He saw the guy was unarmed, and when he got closer he heard the man saying, "Christa! How could you not tell me? You little bitch..." One word entered Dean`s mind in a fit of anger: Henry.

He closed in on him, pulling him away from the car and throwing him up against a tree. He threw a punch, hit him square in the jaw. There was a snapping sound, and Dean knew he had broken Henry`s jaw. He pushed him to the ground and began to kick him furiously until he felt something pull him back. He thought it would be the woman from the car, but it was Christa.

"Just let me kill him," Dean said threw clenched teeth.

"Dean... Dad, she called the cops. I hear sirens. We have to go. Now." It was the first time she called him 'Dad,' but with all the excitement neither of them took the time to really acknowledge this big step to themselves.

Dean growled and delivered one more kick to the man`s abdomen before jogging to the car and getting in. The sped off just as flashing lights became visible behind them. Dean drove fast. They would have to leave town. Thankfully, Sam answered his phone, and by the time Dean and Christa arrived in the motel parking lot, they were already checked out and waiting outside with everyone`s bags.

Dean spent the entire car ride grumbling that he hoped he killed him, and that if he didn`t, he`d find him again when he was alone. From the hatred in his voice, the whole family knew that he wasn`t kidding. But for now, everything was ok.

When all the drama died down and they were a safe distance away, Danielle and Shyanne were somehow getting along and happily feeling Christa`s large tummy. Danielle was the only one who Christa had told that she was having twins. She was still a child, after all, and the idea of surprising the family with an extra baby was exciting to her. It didn`t even occur to her that they only had one car seat and one basinett in the Impala`s huge trunk. Shyanne had commented several times that she was getting really big, and asked jokingly if she was sure she wasn`t having twins. She and Danielle laughed it off as though the thought was ridiculous. Christa was wishing for two boys, because she had enough annoying girls to live with already.

* * *

They settled down two states over in Nevada. They were relaxing, and somehow getting along. They had two motel rooms, since it was cheap anyway, but they were all crammed into one room watching TV and playing poker. Danielle joked that whoever won got the drive the Impala to the next town, but Dean didn`t think it was funny. The idea of a twelve-year-old girl driving his car just simply was not funny, not even a little bit.

Christa had been complaining of back pain for most of the day. When Dean looked at his cell, he was surprised to see it was past midnight.

"Jeez," he said, "I`m tired. I`ll take the other room with whoever wants it, Sam will stay with whoever`s in this room." This had become a well known thing. They didn`t leave the girls alone, just in case. Dean yawned and left. He was just nustled into bed and dozing off when there was a booming knock on the door. Dean got up, and quickly walked to the door. He saw Sam and Christa, who was clutching Sam`s arm for dear life. He flung open the door.

"What`s wrong?" he asked instantly.

"Water broke," Christa said, already fighting back tears, "It hurts."

Dean`s eyes widened, but Sam gave him a look that clearly told him to stop looking freaked out. Which was good, because Christa already seemed panicked enough without the people around her scaring her. All five family members got in the car. Sam called Bobby and their dad on the way. Bobby promised that he`d be there as soon as he could. Their dad didn`t answer the phone.

"Oh my god," Christa said tearfully. She was in between Dean and Sam in the front seat, one handing holding Sam`s, the other roped around her dad`s arm.

They got to the hospital and the nurse said that she was fully dialated, and that there really wasn`t time to give her the epidurel. They got her into a wheelchair and the nurse was about to take her to the delivery room, when she turned around, eyes wide with terror.

"Someone has to come with me," she said desperately.

Dean looked at Sam and put a finger to his nose, "Nose goes." He was already feeling queezy at the idea of his young daughter giving birth.

"Ok," Sam said, rushing to his neice`s side. On their way down the hall, Sam turned around and stuck his tongue out at Dean, who just smirked back at him.

When Sam came out, Bobby and Dean were sitting silently in the waiting room, each with a little girl asleep on their arm.

"Hey," Dean shook both girls awake.

"Boy or girl?" Shyanne asked frantically.

"Both," Sam said.

"What? How can it be both?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

Sam shook his head, "Twins. She didn`t tell us."

"Oh my god!" Shyanne squealed happily. She was about to ask what their names were when Sam spoke.

"We can go see her. She refused to let them take the babies and let her rest. She wants them to stay with her all night."

The group walked into her room and Shyanne was about to jump onto her sister`s hospital bed when she saw two tiny babies, one with a blue hat and one with a pink. They were both nustled in the space between her legs. The girl was sleeping, but the little boy was awake with wide eyes opened. Bobby smiled and was the first to walk over to her.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Ok... I didn`t think it would hurt that bad by I feel fine now; just tired."

"What`d you name them?" Shyanne asked eagerly. Christa had kept any ideas about names to herself for the past six months.

"Austin and Drew," she said, proudly looking down at her babies, "They`re perfect." They were adorable babies, the cutest there was in Christa`s mind. They were both small because they were twins and about a month premature. The boy, Austin, had jet black hair and Drew was blond. Both had blue eyes, but she`d been told that that could change.

"Wow," Dean said, walking over and kissing both babies gently, Austin on the forehead and Drew on the hand. He`d missed out on this moment with his own kids. He`d never even seen a picture of when they were newborns.

"Yeah Dean, now you can tell all the ladies that you have grandkids," Sam teased.

Dean had no comeback at the moment, instead he mumbled "yeah," and then asked to hold them. When he put Austin down and picked up Drew, John Winchester rushed in.

"I was on a hunt, sorry I didn`t come sooner."

Everyone was a little annoyed, except for Christa who wasn`t letting anything ruin this moment. She smiled and asked if he wanted to hold the baby. He said yes and was about to take Drew from Dean when he noticed Austin in one if the hospital cribs.

"Wait... nobody said anything about twins," he looked confused and surprised, but then smiled, "Congratulations Christa."

The family didn`t leave until they were told that visiting hours didn`t start until ten in the morning and that they should let Christa and the twins rest. As soon as everyone was left and the babies were in their own cribs, Christa fell asleep, more tired than she could ever remember being.

**A/N:**** Sorry. I know I haven`t reviewed in a long time. Not gonna lie, I forgot about this site completely. I was actually surprised when I realized I still had an active account with stories! Please review. If no one likes it, this might be a good place to end, so if you want me to keep going REVIEW and tell me!**


End file.
